Amor de Invierno
by lNeptuniaCodeEmpressl
Summary: Rushia Kuznenotva una de las estudiantes mas fria del colegio, vive siempre la misma rutina hasta la llegada de una estudiante nueva a su colegio que comparten salon y activadades a pesar de que Rushia sea fria con ella, podra la nueva estudiante formar vinculos especiales con Rushia y cambiar su rutina? O la rutina de Rushia seguira siendo la misma ( Rated T a M por las dudas )
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia dedicada para una amiga en la cual llevamos 1 año ( y algunos meses) juntas asi que si ella me dedico unos dibujos, yo le dedicare este fanfcition. La historia sera OC x OC ( el OC es una representacion 100% igual que yo en la vida real ) y el OC de ella ( que literalmente seria ella pero una apariencia "distinta" por asi decirlo ). Este es mi primer fanfiction con solo motivos de un "regalo" si me va bien hare hasta 10 capitulos y si me engancho devuelta en el mundo del Fanfiction hare otras series de otros animes pero primero este regalo~ .

OC mio ( Yo )= Rushia Kuznetnova

OC de ella = Anise Hina

 _ **Capitulo 1: Una amiga. . .Nekomimi?**_

Era un viernes por la mañana 8:00 am, el clima no era muy agradable, hacia frio, habia viento y sobre todo habia clases ese dia. Rushia en la cama esperando el sonido del despertador para que la despertara estaba durmiendo comodamente y calentita en su cama durante unos 35 minutos. Al pasar los 5 minutos restantes sono el despertador.

 _peep peep peep peep peeeeeeep!_ Repitio el despertador hasta que fue apagado con una mano cansada con poca fuerza de la joven con el cabello desparramado y una cara de querer acostarse devuelta.

"Otro dia, misma rutina. . .alguna dia cambiare esto. . .algun dia" Dijo la joven estirando los brazos y su espalda para salirse fuera de la cama y bostezando, luego de luchar con la flojera se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar su tipico desayuno que consistia de leche ( chocolatada obvio ) y galletitas. Pese al estar calentita en su casa, el clima no era muy agradable si salia, hacia tanto frio que literalmente congelaba hasta los vidrios y las ventanas de los autos y eso que no nevaba. Luego de unos minutos de terminar su desayuno decidio limpiar la taza y el plato para dirigirse al baño y ingienizarce la cara y lavarse los dientes ( Si se bañaba terminaria completamente enferma ).

"Unyuuu" se dijo la joven al espejo despues de lavarse la cara, los dientes y arrerglase el pelo. A decir verdad la apariencia de la joven era identica a la mistica Yagaterasu, Cuervo del Infierno, Reiuji Utsuho, teniendo un cabello largo y negro, una talla de pechos decente a la cual casi todos miraban, descontando que es una humana como todas las demas chicas ( Ni que fuera una Yokai con poderes obvio ).

La vida de ella era de los mas simple las 24 horas de los 360 dias del daño, solo salia para hacer projectos de grupo con otras personas afuera o para coprar comida y bedidas.

"Ahora solo la ropa y salgamos de aqui" Rushia salio del baño dirigiendose a su habitacion abriendo su armario que no era tan grande, pero tampoco era tan pequeño, el tamaño era decente para una chica viviendo sola. Agarro su ropa interior y brasier de color negro ajustandolos y por ultimo la ropa escolar. Una simple camisa de mangas largas de color blanco y camiseta de color beige seguido por el moño ( Los chicos utilizaban la corbata ), al ser mujer aunque ella no queria tenia que usar una falda a cuadros de color beige, blanco y negro pero nada que un par de medias de nailon solucionen. "Ahora los ultimos detalles" agarra un moño de color verde algo mordido y arrugado al parecer y se lo puso en su cabello mirandose a un espejo "Heh. . .Warning Warning~"; para finalizar agarra del armario una bufanda y guantes contra el frio y por ultimo agarro su bolso para luego irse de la casa bien abrigada y no sentia frio alguno. "Solo unos minutos para llegar tengo disponible. . .No me preocupo total llegare pronto" Dicho esto libero un suspiro que aunque ella no sentia frio el suspiro era notado por el frio que hacia.

\- 45 minutos despues -

"Pero que?" Miro la joven desde lejos "Y etes alboroto de donde vino?", Chicos y chicas de todas las divisiones pasaron corriendo chocandose con los hombros de la joven sin pedir disculpas algunas, como si se tratara de que alguien habia muerto o algun evento importante. "Da igual no es de mi importancia" Rushia ni si quiera se molesto en observar para saber que estaba pasando, solamente se dirigio a su salon de clases a esperar a que comienzen, mientras tanto para matar el tiempo solo decicio escuchar su musica del celular.

Solamente pasaron unos minutos para que el salon se llene y entre el profesor de Literatura.

"Bueno. . .Como ya sabran ustedes hoy tendremos un integrante nuevo ya que mucha gente estaba amontonada en los pasillos SOLO por una simple estudiante nueva" Dijo

" _Con que solo por una nueva estudiante?"_ Se dijo mentalmente _"Todo este alboroto por eso? Ni que fuera una famosa o hija del presidente o reina por favor"_

"Puedes pasar estudiante ahora, porfavor" Dicho esto la puerta se abrio revelando a la joven de pelo castaño y ojos verde manzana con un fisico tierno para su edad, decente y altura normal. . .En pocas palabras una ternurita con un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

"Hay dios mio que tierna es!", "Eres nueva verdad?! Queres que te ayude!?", "Sientate conmigo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites!", "Cual es tu nombre lindura!", una lluvia de frases, algunas romanticas, otras tiernas pero todo con el mismo objectivo. . .querer a la nueva.

"Silencio por favor!" Grito el profesor, todos se quedaron en un silecion que hasta se podia escuchar el sonido en los baños. "Ahora sin mas preambulos y interrupcciones puedes presentarte" el profesor le sedio espacio para presentarse a la nueva.

"M-mi nombre es. . .Anise Hina y. . .S-solo espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes" A pesar de que el profesor ordeno silencio se podia escuchar algunos murmuros de las personas, en especial de los chicos. "Ahora Anise Hina, intenta buscar un asiento asi comenzamos, entendido?" dijo el profesor "O-okei!" Hina le respondio con un tono timido y comenzo a caminar buscando un asiento para ella, evitando los comentarios de los chicos mirando hacia el piso hasta toparse con una solitaria Rushia mirando por la ventana del aburrmiento que tenia "P-puedo? S-sentarme contigo? S-sino te molesta obvio" llamo la atencion de la joven que estaba aburrida.

"Huh?" Rushia miro friamente a la joven timida y avergonzada "Claro sube abordo" dicho esto saco el bolso que estaba ocupando la silla sediendole el asiento "G-gracias. . .Mi nombre es. . ."; "Anise Hina lose te acabastes de presentar y no hay de que" Respondio Rushia friamente "O-okei. . ."

 _"Quiero irme a casa"_ Dijo en su cabeza

-Horas despues-

Despues de que terminaron la clase de literatura solo quedaba la clase de dibujo y la de educacion fisica ( O Deporte ) que estaban en lugares distintos. La clase de literatura ahora estaba en un salon subiendo las escaleras pero pero para la sorpresa de Rushia ningun chico se acerco a la estudiante nueva sino que la miraban desde sus respectivas mesas desde lejos, admirando la belleza de Hina pero aun con un poco de miedo por meterse cerca de Rushia que estaba ahi tambien.

"Como es que ella se sento con la fria?", "De todas las mesas y de todas las personas, justo con la antisocial?", "Esto es malo. . .para Hina", "Evita contando visual con la fria evita contacto visual con la fria", entre otros comentarias mas al ver que Hina se sento con Rushia.

"Mejor me voy a clase de dibujo" dijo Rushia empenzando a guardar sus materiales y acomodandose el bolso levantandose y alejandose de la pequeña joven. Por cada paso que Rushia daba cerca de la puerta para irse al otro salon, los chicos se acercaban mas y mas a Hina hasta ser casi rodeada "A-a-ahh!" se asusto la pequeña joven mientras Rushia dejo el salon.

"Y dime que contas~?", "Quieres que te acompañe precios~ ?", "Queres que seamos amigos~?", "Cuantos sobre ti quiero saber me pareces interesante y tierna~", cantidades de chicos la comenzaron a rodear.

"T-t-tengo que irme a clases de dibujo mejor!" Dicho esto agarro sus pertenencias y se alejo de los chicos corriendo a su salon.

"Porque tanto alboroto por una simple nueva?" Penso Rushia mientras se dirigia a las clases de dibujo, mientras daba cada paso mas se hundia en sus pensamientos " _Innecesario. . .Pero bueno me da igual la gente en esta escuela es muy. . .inmadura ultimamente",_ luego de un par de minutos entre al salon de dibujo esperando a que comenzara la clase "Huh?" miro a la puerta desde su mesa observando a una agitada Hina "Ah-ah. . .no. . .aguato mas, debo. . .sentarme, mucho correr" respiraba agitadamente "Tan tempraño venistes ? No deberias estar hablando con un par de chicos?" dijo Rushia. "A-ah! N-no es eso era por. . .otras cosas y no. . .N-no queria hablar con ellos" respondio.

"Como digas. . .So vas a sentarte devuelta al lado mio solo hazlo de una vez"

"D-deberas puedo sentarme contigo o-otra vez?" dijo la joven timida caminando lentamente, "Oh este lugar al lado mio o con uno de sus chicos tu decides" dijo Rushia friamente, "M-mejor contigo!" dicho esto se sento al lado de la joven sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Hubo un ligero silencio que incomodaba hasta que Hina decidio romper el hielo, "A-asi que esta es la clase de dibujo, verdad?" dijo. "Si. . .igual yo solo vengo a dar el presente y hacer las cosas luego en mi casa sola, no es que dibujar fuera lo mio" suspiro Rushia mirando a un costado.

"Q-queres ver como dibujo?" La joven saco un par de lapices de todos los colores y hojas comenzando a dibujar a una chica con complejos gatunos ( Cola y orejas ), como una Nekomimi. "Ta-da~"

"No esta. . .nada mal, tenes mas talento del que yo tengo para esta materia entonces y creo que talves te podra gustar; asi que. . .te gusta los gatos, no?" miraba los detalles en el dibujo y los detalles de gato "H-hai~ los gatos son tiernos y adorables~" dijo carismatica la joven. "Ya veo, bueno como sea la clase estara a punto de comenzar".

La clase fue identica a la anterior con la unica diferencia de que Hina participo mas en los dibujos y un poquito mas de la clase no siendo tan timida como la primera vez en el salon anterior. Eso si, las miradas de los chicos no se desviaban de la nueva pero al notar que estaba al lado de Rushia devolviendo la mirada con una fria , prefirieron evitar contacto visual. Al finalizar la clase de dibujo las dos se dirigieron a la clase de Educacion Fisica hubicado en otro lugar aparentemente un gimnasio con un campo de deportes mediano pero la puerta para entrar estaba cerrado. "Genial. . ." Rushia noto que habia una nota en la entrada de la puerta que decia : Cerrado por hoy, falto el profesor de educacion fisica, la clase de recuperara el Lunes.

"Bueno supongo que este es el adios" comenzaba a caminar dejandola a la Joven, "A-a-a donde vas?" dijo la pequeña. "A casa no es obvio? No hay clase, por hoy ya terminamos hasta el Lunes" se escuchaban los pasos de la joven siguiendola timidamente "Huh? Pasa algo?" dijo Rushia."

"Etto. . .P-puedo a-acompañarte a tu casa" dijo Hina; "Acaso no tenes tu propia casa o que?" respondio Rushia. ". . ." solo silencio habia "E-esta bien, p-perdona por preguntar" se quedo observando el suelo sin decir una palabra pero Rushia aun estaba ahi pensando y luego de un ratito libero un suspiro "Esta bien esta bien esta bien. . ." Se acerco a Hina agarrandola de la mano y llevandola "S-solo sigueme y hago esto solo para no verte mal, e-entendido!" salieron de la escuela con las manos juntas "M-mi casa no debe estar muy lejos, mientras no te pierdas" Dijo _"Llevar a alguien que conozco a mi casa y siendo el primer -sighs- las cosas que hago"._

A pesar de que hacia frio el ambiente de las 2 se sentia calido, menos mal que estaba el sol para caminar en las zonas donde lo iluminaba para darles mas calor, solo una hora de caminata fue lo que tardaron en total y eso que no habia transito para cruzar la calle y los semaforos a favor de las jovenes en color verde. "Bueno . . .llegamos" abrio la puerta de su casa y entraron, "Mi casa es tu casa" se saco las zapatillas y solo quedaba en medias.

"Es. . .linda tu casa. . .y calentita" La casa tenia las estufas prendidas y por eso Hina sentia la sensacion de calidez y comfort "Puedes explorar la casa, ahora yo me pegare un baño estoy algo. . .bueno tu entiendes".

"H-hai descuida entiendo" Dicho esto la puerta del baño se cerro y se podia escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo por la ducha llenando la tina "Te vas a bañar despues!?" grito la joven desde el baño para que la escuche "S-supongo, talves. . .C-creo que si" dijo Hina comenzando a explorar toda la casa, desde la cocina hasta terminar por su habitacion. La casa era decente para sol personas, disponible de una cocina living-comedor, un baño y una habitacion mediana, a pesar de vivir sola se mantenia basta bien organizada, hasta su habitacion estaba ordenada, el armario con la ropa ordenada, estante de libros organizados y hasta la cama prolija.

Luego de unos minutos despues Rushia termino de bañarse secando su cuerpo y caminando a su habitacion con la toalla cubriendole la mitad de su cuerpo. "El baño ya esta disponible asi que es todo tuyo. . .Vere si luego te consigo ropa para despues de que te termines de bañarte"

"E-entiendo, gracias Rushia" era dificil de ocultar su sonrojado al verla recien salida del baño cubriendo mitad de su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo mostrando mucho que desear, almenos hizo todo lo posible para controlarlo y controlar el movimiento de su cola y orejas despues de todo la vida de una Nekomimi no es facil, hay que aprender a controlar las emociones de la cola y orejas, son sensibles y que son muy faciles de notarse si no se las ocultan hacia la sociedad.

"M-mejor me ire a tomar el baño ya. . .P-puede ser si me dejarias la ropa en la puerta del lado de adentro?" dijo

"Emmm. . .Claro" le respondio con un tono curioso, "G-gracias. . .O-otra vez" dijo Hina, "No hay de que supongo" le respondio. Acto seguido la "Felina" se dirigio al baño y se comenzaba a desvestir entrando a la tina ya llena de agua por Rushia y se comenzo a bañar "Que relajante y calido~" comenzaba a mover su colas y orejas generando un poquito de espuma y desmostrando signos de tranquilidad y seguridad en el ambiente y tambien un poquito de cansancio. Si. . los baños cansan a cualquier ser vivo y mucho mas despues de actividad escolar y el doble cuando hace frio. " . . . " Se quedaba pensando en sus pensamientos y volvio a su estado normal cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse generando mucha espuma en el agua de los nervios. "Hina aqui te dejo la ropa, es lo que habia de tu talle pero no tengo mas que solo esta" al parecer al vivir sola Rushia no entendia el tema de "Privacidad" y "Tocar la puerta antes de entrar" pero a decir verdad ese detalle era lo que menos le importaba mucho a Hina. A decir verdad como que le gustaba o se sentia bien. "G-gracias!" gracias a la espuma que genero logro ocultar sus orejas y Rushia ya estaba vestida en su pijama de 1 pieza y con la ropa interior para dormir "Ahora cuando termines te esperare en la habitacion. . .mañana es sabado asi que tengo tiempo para hacer algunas compras, comprarte ropa seguido por comida y bebidas"

"O-okeii. . ."

-15 minutos despues-

Luego de pegarse el baño de su vida salio de la tienda sacando el tapon para que corra el agua y se vacie la tina mientras comenzaba a secarse su cuerpo. Al terminar de secarse agarro la ropa y la ropa interior que le presto Rushia y se comenzo a cambiar arrerglandose el pelo y por ultimo poniendose el tipico gorrito de lana para ocultar sus orejas felinas y enrollando su cola felina. Al terminarse de cambiarse y arreglarse salio del baño y se dirigio a la habitacion para toparse con una Rushia durmiendo en la cama por el agotamiento del colegio y el baño.

"R-rushia? E-estas dormida?" la toco ligeramente con su dedo el cachete de la joven haciendo que inconcientemente se mueva dejandole un espacio en la cama "U-u-uunyuuuZzZzZzZ" ahora habia lugar para las 2 en la misma cama. "S-supongo que no seria nada malo. . .no?" se acomodo lentamente evitandola despertar y empezo a sentir sueño, "O-o-oyasumi Rushia" y con esto Hina se termino durmiendo al lado de ella, lo que puede ser el comienzo de una nueva amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Emociones Nuevas**_

El dia sabado amanecio con una temeperatura agradable, obvio aun hacia mucho frio pero no tanto comparado a ayer, almenos estaba soleado afuera y el rayo del sol ilumino la habitacion de la joven haciendo que caiga en los ojos de Rushia, despertandola de su sueño.

"U-unyuuaaghhh~" Bostezo la joven, al intentar levatarse se dio media vuelta observando a la joven de ayer, Anise Hina, durmiendo al lado de ella, "Pero que?. . .Hey despierta" sacudio a la joven durmiente haciendo que se despierte de su sueño "N-nyaaaanggh~" bostezo con un tono felino.

Rushia como una postura firme y se cruzo de brazos "Te importaria explicar porque dormistes en mi cama y conmigo? Ya sabes que hay un sofa en la sala" pregunto Rushia levantandose de la cama. "P-pues. . .M-me parecio que necesitabas compania para d-dormir" respondio avergonzada la pequeña joven, dando una esxcusa no muy. . .coherente "Okeiiii?" levanto las sejas frunciendo la cara a la respuesta que le dio y por la accion que hizo Hina a la noche durmiendo con ella _"Innecesario pero bueno"_ dijo en su cabeza abriendo la puerta de la habitacion.

"Me ire a hacer el desayuno mejor. . .vienes o te quedaras esperando aca?" salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la cocina mientras Hina la seguia por atras; "S-supongo que si. . .S-si no te molesta hacerlo obvio!" oculto su ligero sonrojado y como el dia anterior seguia con el mismo gorrito de lana puesto sobre su cabeza. "Descuida te lo hare. . .Pero no esperes un desayuno de 5 estrellas te lo advierto" dijo la joven fria.

"G-gracias Nee. . .DIGO Rushia!" el sonrojado se hacia cada vez mas notable al decirle casi Nee-San pero Rushia estaba ocupada haciendole el desayuno para notar su error y su cara sonrojada.

Solo unos 10 minutos se tardo para hacer el desayuno ( el de ella y el Hina ) ya estaba listo, esta vez consistia de leche chocolatada caliente y galletas de chocolate, usualmente el desayuno de ella es leche o te con galletitas de agua pero como no sabia los gustos de Hina fue mejor prepararle algo 100% segura de lo que le gustan a todo el mundo y eso son las cosas dulces con algo de chocolate y en invierno se hace mas popular.

"Aqui tienes Hina. . .Provecho en tu desayuno" se sento en la mesa a esperando a que termine de desayunar "G-gracias R-rushia~" dicho esto comenzo a comer y al notarse por las acciones y gestos de su cara parecia que le gustaba tanto que comenzaba a liberar un ligero sonrojado, "D-delicioso~" desayunaba la joven.

 _"Por que actua como si nunca ha probrado un desayuno de esta forma en su vida?. . .Mas importante. Cuanto tiempo estara viviendo aca? Mas importante que el anterior mas importante. . .Creo que se me acabaron los recursos en la heladera y estantes. . .cuantos importantes dije?"_ Hablaba mentalmente con ella misma liberando un suspiro "Almenos tengo dinero extra y de sobra".

"Y-ya termine~ G-gracias por el desayuno~" agotada la joven pero satisfecha, Rushia agarro la taza y el plato comenzando a lavarlos "Hina. . .Despues de esto ire a cambiarme la ropa para luego salir a comprar. . .tengo. . .bueno tenemos poca comida. . ." dijo Rushia comenzando a observar detalladamente a la joven que estaba sentada aun en la mesa "Y creo que algo de ropa para vos no estaria mal tambien" volvio a lavar la taza y plato y al finalizar la tarea se dirigio a la habitacion seguida con una Hina sorprendida atras "E-e-espera que?!. . .H-h-habla enserio v-verdad?!" tartamudeo la joven.

"Pues. . .ponte a pensarlo estas viviendo literalmente en mi casa y mas importante te decidistes en venir conmigo aca osea. . .no tenes tu propia casa o que? Aparte no podes ir siempre con la misma ropa que era mia, estas usando ropa cuidada pero al mismo tiempo vieja" subio las escaleras abriendo la puerta de la habitacion y entrando. Rushia decidio sacarse la ropa al frente de la joven dandole poca importancia su presencia que estaba adentro tambien. "A-a-ahh! R-Rushia!" se sonrojo completamente Hina al verla solo en ropa interior ( que era de color negro ) "Huh?. . .pasa algo?" dijo Rushia con tono curioso, "N-n-no no no pasa nada. . Hahahaha" se rio Hina aplastando su gorro para ocultar la emocion de sus orejas y retrocediendo atras para evitar que se vea su cola felina.

"Okeiii. . .?" dijo Rushia en un tono curioso volteandose para buscar la ropa en el armario mostrandole inconcientemente una cicatriz larga que tenia en la espalda que tenia "R-rushia. . " el ambiente divertido y energetico al verla en ropa interior se transformo rapidamente un un ambiente triste y serie por unos minutos. Que le paso para tener esa marca en la espalda? Como y porque le paso? entre otras preguntas circulaba la cabeza de la "felina" Hina. Rushia agarro su buzo de color negro con capucha incluida y una falda de color blanco seguido con medias de nailon y unas botas de cuero "Ya estoy lista" dijo agarrando la mochila guardando la billetera en uno de sus bolsillos y salio de la habitacion bajando las escaleras, "E-esperame!" dijo Hina "P-puedo acompañarte?" dijo Hina.

"Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien" suspiro Rushia "Puedes venir. . .Pero primero ponte algo para abrigarte Hina, en mi armario encontraras un par de abrigos, bufandas ya sabes esa clase de ropa, usa la que quieras mientras te espero afuera, si necesitas as abrigo sientete libre en usarlas" explico Rushia " Como sea te esperare afuera" dicho esto abrio la puerta y salio afuera esperando a la joven.

"Haber haber" Hina volvio a subir las escaleras entrando a la habitacion otra vez y abrio el armario encontrando una cantidad decente de ropa escolar, casual, guantes, gorro de lanas y bufandas, "Demaciada ropa para una persona viviendo sola. . .M-mejor solo cogere la bufanda como me dijo Rushia y no tomare mas ropa. . .N-no me quiero abusar de su confianza" dicho esto agarro solo la bufanda de color roja saliendo de la habitacion y bajando las escaleras por segunda vez abriendo la puerta con una Rushia esperandola, "P-perdon por tardar".

"No hay problema solo vayamos ahora. . .ropa o comida. . . comida o ropa. . .ser o no ser. . mejor vamos por tu ropa asi cargare menos cosas para cuando sea la hora de comprar la comida y bebidas que te parece?" organizo Rushia una lista de que comprar y el orden. "S-si me parece buena idea" aun seguia avergonzada Hina, al parecer tener contacto social no era lo suyo y tampoco se estaba acostumbrando, "Sin mas preambulos vamos, recuerda Hina si necesitas decir algo solo dimelo~" esta fue la primera vez donde Rushia libero un tono agradable y tierno.

Porque cambio? Porque en la escuela es tan fria como el hielo y con Hina es completamente distinta, una persona "calida" a pesar de que no hable mucho? Demaciadas preguntas sin respuestas para ser contestadas, pero mas importante. Que era esa cicatriz que tenia en la espalda? Mientras mas preguntas formabas mas cantidad de respuestas innecesarias y que no tendria mucho tiempo para resolverlas todas.

"Si mal no recuerdo creo que hay un par de tiendas de ropa cerca de donde estamos" apesar de que hacia frio , no mucho pero igual, el dia estaba soleado, las calles estaban llenas de personas y habia mitad del transito por lo tanto cruzar la calle era algo arriesgado pero logrando estar seguras en las veredas. Cada paso que daban era que se acercaban a las tiendas, no solo habia tienda de ropas sino tambien de cosmeticos, juguetes, electrodomesticos, joyeria, anteojos, relojes entre otras tiendas, atras de Rushia una Hina asustada y nerviosa, al parecer ella no se sentia muy. . .comoda y tenia algo de miedo al estar roeada de muchas personas.

"A-a-a-ahh R-r-rushia esperame!" corrio hacia la joven aferrandose a su espalda como si fuera un koala llamando la atencion de la gente mirandolas con caras tiernas y como si fueran hermanas.

"Emm. . .Hina. . .mejor no te separes la proxima vez,si?" dijo Rushia sacando un suspiro y caminando ahora con una "hermana" aferrada a su espalda. "Hina" suspiro al pararse al frente de la tienda de ropa con su pequeña "hermana" con los ojos cerrados y aun aferrada, "Ya puedes soltar" al decir esto, la joven se solto de ella abriendo los ojos, "L-losiento R-rushia esque como veras. . .no me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente" explico con un tono timido y algo nerviosa.

"Descuida Hina te entiendo perfectamente, yo solia estar en tu lugar antes. . .pero eh cambiado" entraron las dos jovenes a la tienda de ropa "Bueno Hina, intenta buscar algo de ropa que te guste mientras yo te espero".

"O-okei!" empezo a buscar la ropa ideal para ella, no se iva a tardar mas de 30 minutos o talves 15 en decidir que ropa utilizar. Hasta era la primera vez que Rushia salia de compras con alguien. Al finalizar de elegir toda su ropa se quedo parada sin decir nada por unos minutos "E-e-eh. . .Y-y ahora?" dijo Hina. "Pues ahora tenes que ir a un vestidor a probarte la ropa" aparecio Rushia de sorpresa haciendo que Hina le un pequeño salto "A-ah! N-nno era necesaro aparecer asi de repente y de la nada Rushia!" "gruño" la joven para legar estar con un tono curioso "Y-y que es un vestidor?" dijo inocentemente.

"Enserio? No sabes que es lo un vestidor. . .es para cambiarse de ropa porque crees que le dicen vestidor?" dijo mentalmente para luego sonreirle "Un vestidor es para cambiarse la ropa que te querer comprar y probar como es que no sabes eso Hina?. . .ven" la joven le agarro la mano y la llevo a un vestidor.

"L-losiento mucho si se muy poco. . .E-es que. . .N-no tuve mucho rose en la sociedad por eso" Se dirigieron las dos al vestuario mas cercano y Rushia la metio adentro cerrando la cortinas "A-ah. . .No entraras?" dijo Hina con el mismo tono inocente "Hina. . ." suspiro " No puedo entrar al vestuario, ni que fuera mi casa. . .S-solo desvistete y c-cambiate con la ropa que agarrastes, okay?" tartamudeo un poco y espero afuera dandole privacidad a la joven adentro

". . ." se saco el gorrito de lana y movio libremente las orejas "Libertad~" comenzo a desvestirse liberando su cola de gato para que tambien tomen libertad y empezo a cambiarse con la ropa que habia elegido; Desde el otro lado estaba Rushia esperandola silenciosamente, solamente dirigio la mirada a la cortina que estaba cerrada pero habia un ligero espacio, solo se podia ver una parte del vestuario al parecer solo podia ver la ropa que usaba y al lado una pila de nueva y. . .una cola que se movia? "Espera que?" "Creo que ya deberia dejar las drogas. . .literalmente no es que las uso y consumo duh" se dijo mentalmente. Luego de unos 5 minutos se abrio la cortina revelando a la joven con una chaqueta de color blanco y bordes rosados seguido por un pantalon de color negro y botas marrones y para terminar con guantes rosados. . .pero eso si. . .aun con el gorrito de lana sobre su cabeza "C-como me veo?" se sonrojo mirando al suelo tratando de sonrojarse mas "T-te queda. . .L-lindo" respondio Rushia sonrojada, es la primera vez que se comporta de forma "suave" y en especial ahora que estan en un lugar publico "G-gracias Rushia~" le sonrio la joven cerrando sus ojos haciendo que accidentalmente se muevan sus orejas y que se corra su gorrito de lana cayendose al suelo y revelando sus orejas ". . .A-a-ahh!?" se sorprendieron las dos jovenes pero las reacciones fueron distintas, Hina se cubrio sus orejas con sus manos y Rushia aun permanecia con calma, "S-son r-reales?" dijo al acercarse lentamente haciendo que Hina cierre la cortina escondiendose "N-no haz visto nada. . .no. . .N-no haz visto nada" su tono era deprimente y lo unico que hizo fue volver a cambiarse de ropa a la que tenia puesta antes poniendose devuelta el gorro evitando contacto visual con la joven que estaba sorprendida aun. "Hay Hina. . ." suspiro Rushia agarrandole la ropa que decidio comprar y la termino pagando agarrando las colas y saliendo afuera con Hina atras. "Sigh" le ofrecio la mano Rushia "A-agarra". Hina mirandola confundida pero sin decir nada solo hizo lo que le dijo Rushia que haga "E-esta bien" lo unico que quedaba ahora era comprar la comida y algunas bebidas pero almenos ya estaban con una tarea menos.

1 Hora despues

Al terminar de comprar la comida y poner todos los productos en la mochila, Rushia y Hina se dirigian devuelta a la casa solo que durante en transcurso de comprar la comida, bebidas y luego regresar a casa ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, al parecer todo este tiempo debajo del gorrito de lana, ella siempre ocultaba sus orejas de felina. . .pero porque? Ni que sea raro para ella o la comienze a mirar de manera extraña.

"Ya llegamos" dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa "Vamos Hina. . ." la joven estaba aun afuera sin decir nada y mirando al suelo "Vamos Hina. . .aun somos compañeras despues de todo no es que te voy a hacer algo malo" le dijo con un tono de seguridad .

"E-esta bien" aun estaba insegura, pero entro a la casa y se sento en el sofa aun callada. "Esperame que guardo la comida y tu ropa, okei?" abrio la mochilla con mucha comida en las bolsas y bebidas para comenzar a organizarlas, al finalizar agarro la ropa nueva de Hina y se la llevo a la habitacion volviendo a la sala bajando las escaleras y sentarse en el sofa al lado de ella que no decia nada y miraba aun el suelo.

Solo 10 minutos de silencio hubo.

"Ahora Hina. . .solo sacate el gorrito de Lana. . ." dijo Rushia para romper el hielo.

"E-esta. . .bien" dicho esto agarro el gorro de lana y se lo saco mostrandole sus verdaderas orejas felinas. "E-es muy raro esto. . .P-perdoname por no ser tan humana Rushia" las agacho "P-perdoname por ocultartelo" se deprimida cada vez mas "S-supongo que ya no queres que este aca. . .E-entiendo. . .Total comenzaba a darte poca privacidad".

"Hina no es asi no te desanimes tanto, tampoco es que me molestas y no. . .tampoco estoy enojada contigo solo trato de saber. . .son reales o es parte de un cosplay que te gusto tanto que no te lo queres sacar?" la forma de Rushia le hablarle a la joven asustada la comenzaba a tranquilizar.

"S-si. . .son reales. . .A-al igual que mi cola" respondio. "Ya veo. . .descuida no pasa nada" estilo el brazo para frotarle entre su cabello seguido con frotarle sus orejas.

"A-a-ahhh? N-no estas enojada? Impresionada? Asustada? A-algo?" dijo Hina curiosa y sorprendida por las acciones de Rushia al darle "cariño". "S-si no soy "Humana" como vos y soy mitad gato. . .bueno solamente tengo las orejas y la cola y la agilidad".

"Aunque seas mitad gato seguis siendo una chica y un ser vivo. . .O solo por tener eso no te deberia tratar bien? Oh porfavor vos tenes sentimiento y somos iguales, detalles son detalles Hina lo que importa es lo de adentro no lo de afuera. . .Pero. . .porque las escondes? S-si te quedan tiernas", "Y-y esponjosas tambien" las comenzaba a tocar detalladamente.

"E-e-espera que son sensibles al c-contacto" Al sentir el contacto de la mano de la joven, Hina se estremecio un poco sonrojandose ligeramente

"Ups perdoname no era mi intencion" la solto como dijo Hina, "D-descuida esta bien. . .y con respecto a porque las oculto. . .E-es para no llamar demaciada la atencion. . .En especial con los chicos y sus gustos por cosas tiernas ultimamente por asi decirlo" Explico "Mientras mas tierna es uno menos privacidad tendras"

"Ya entendi" dijo Rushia "Descuida Hina no dire absolutamente nada de tu secreto"

"G-gracias Nee. . .digo! Rushia"

"No hay de que~ Y dime queres comer algo?" se levanto del sofa dirigiendo a la cocina para abrir la heladera y sacar algo de salmon, al ver Hina el salmon dio un enorme salto tirando a la joven al suelo con el salmon cayendo en su boca "H-h-hina" le hizo una señal con el dedo de que estaba en el piso y ella arriba de ella "A-a-ah l-lo siento!" dio un pequeño salto saliendo arria de ella "E-es que es solo el salon y algunos pescados que liberan lo mas felino de mi" Justifico.

"Al igual que una bola de lana?" Rushia levando el ceño "H-hai".

"Ya ya ya ya, ya entendi. . ." Se levanto arrerglandose la ropa agarrando devuelta el salmon y un par de huevos poniendoloes sobre la mesa de cocina aun sintiendo el aura de presencia de la joven atras de ella esperando anciosamente la comida, agarro la sarten de los estantes y puso el salmon adentro a fuego lento, mientras este se cocinaba, Rushia agarro un plato hondo rompiendo dos huevos y comenzando a batir agregandole provensal. "Heh. . .Recuerdo que antes me cocinaba cuando tenia demaciada hambre y ahora cocino no solo para mi sino para otra persona. . ." penso mientras baria los huevos. Al finalizar de batirlos saco otra sarten poniendole aceite y luego los huevos batidos. "Salmon, listo. . .Omelette, listo. . .Hora de ponerlos a fuego semi-rapido" al cambiar el modo de fuego lento a semi rapido comenzaba a liberar un rico aroma que se esparcia por toda la cocina "A-a-ahh q-que rico o-olor Rushia~" se le comenzaba a hacer agua la boca y las orejas felinas estaban alzadas demostrando las ganas de querer comer la comida de Rushia "Q-que estas cocinando?" pregunto la joven felina.

"Salmon con 2 omelettes, uno para mi y otro para vos" seguia cocinando "Y-ya no deben terder mucho igual Hina en un rato estaran" dijo.

"O-okei~" la pequeña estaba algo inquieta con las ganas de comer y seguia esperando conteniendose para evitar comerce la mesa.

Luego de 15 minutos la comida ya estaba terminada, Rushia agarro dos platos y punto el salmon con el omelette enrollado en cada uno "Me siento tan maid" suspiro, poniendo los platos sobre la mesa y los utensillos.

"S-se ve delicioso~" baboseaba Hina, "Es porque lo es" se sento Rushia en su silla y comenzo a comer "Provecho Hina~". "P-provecho Rushia~" dicho esto las 2 ya estaban comiendo, Rushia miraba a la joven mientras esta comia de su plato pero no se daba cuenta en lo absoluto "Heh. . .Se comporta como si fuera una hermana menor para mi" , "D-delicioso~" sonreia Hina "Sep. . .definitivamente una hermana menor".

Al finalizar las dos de comer Rushia decidio limpiar la mesa poniendo los platos y los utensillos en el lavaplatos con una satisfecha Hina en el sofa y sus orejas agachadas demostrando cansancio liberando un aullido "N-nyaaaghhh~" se estiraba la joven agotada satisfacida por la comida "C-cuando aprendistes a cocinar asi? E-eso fue sabroso~" pregunto.

"Pues. . .Supongo que es una habilidad mia. . .Aparte de que habeces me cocino solo cuando quiero y es necesario pero usualmente la compro ya echa o en bandejas como ramen o fideos" le explico mientras guardaba las bebidas y servilletas.

"Ya veo. . .G-gracias por la comida Nee. . .D-digo Rushia!" casi se vuelve a confundir otra vez la joven mencionandola como "hermana" pero en japones que seria Nee-San o Sama o Chan. "Descuida Hina no hay de que" al terminar de arrerglar la cocina se diriga a la sala acercandose a una Hina agotada en el sofa "Dejame adivinar. . .ya estas cansada y queres dormir?" se sento al lado de ella. "S-solo un poco. . .A-aparte de que camine demaciado contigo hoy" explico queriendo apoyar su cabeza para dormir en el sofa pero al no ser una cama le resultaba incomodo y comenzaba a mover su cuerpo llamando la atencion de la joven que sabia que la felina queria dormir, largo un ligero suspiro agarrandola de su cabeza y poniendola en sus piernas usandolas como almohadas "A-a-ah R-rushia?!" dijo sorprendia y sonrojandose al notar que su cabeza estaba en el regazo ahora "S-s-solo duerme n-no es nada especial esto!" la joven que era supuestamente fria comenzaba a sonrojarse y acariciandole el cabello de una manera muy cariñosa y especial "E-este cariño" comenzo a cerrar los ojos "S-se siente" se le debilitaba la vista "A-agradable" cerro completamente los ojos debilitando sus orejas y cola durmiendo finalmente; Por el otro lado ahi estaba Rushia con la cara roja como un tomate, aun no podia creer que estaba haciendo con Hina y mucho menos creer que es una clase de "Nekomimi" real!.

"C-c-crei que solo existian en los animes y mangas p-pero no. . .T-tengo una adelante mio" seguia rascandole su cabello mientras pensaba "P-p-porque hize esta accion? N-no se supone que soy fria y sin emociones? P-porque ella decidio formar un pequeña amistad conmigo? Digo no soy especial, social, no de las que hablan no soy. . .importante" seguia luchando la tentacion de seguir frotandole el cabello pero era dificil para ella "B-b-bueno. . .Supongo que aprovechare a descanzar tambien" la mano se comenzaba a detenerse y los ojos de ella comenzaban a cerrarse "U-u-unyuuZzZzZz" cerro sus ojos durmiendose con una Hina "Felina" arriba de su regazo y su mano cerca de sus orejas. Al parecer la fria Rushia no es tan fria despues de todo, ahora despues de todo. . .comienza a abrir sus emociones nuevas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Formando Amistades**

"Por el amor de dios alfin fin es domingo!. . ." dijo la joven tirandose en el sofa relajandose y pensando sobre la verdadera identidad de Hina. No es que le importaba mucho pero tampoco podia negar y actuar como si no pasara nada el hecho de que Hina tenga orejas y cola de gato autenticas. Normalmente, solo estas situaciones pasan en los animes y mangas y si son de real usualmente son cosplayers. . .pero no ella es una autentica felina con gola de orejas de gato viviendo en su casa, definitivamente esto tambien no era lo mas normal que digamos en la vida de Rushia; tener una Nekomimi viviendo en su casa solo por tres dias.

"Asi que. . .¿ Es mi compañera permanente o volvera a su casa ella ? . . .Si es que tiene una" relajandose se acosto en el sofa, _"Me pregunto tambien si se quedara a vivir aqui. . .ya van dos dias y si contamos este seria el tercer que esta viviendo aca"_ solo silencio en la sala y pensamientos en la cabeza de Rushia, Hina por el otro lado estaba durmiendo en su habitacion. _"Hasta le di mi cama para que durmiera what the fuck estoy pensando"_ se frotaba la frente por la accion que hizo, ella no era una persona de sederle la cama a cualquiera y mucho menos desconocidos pero Hina era una excepccion. . .¿ Sera porque era Felina ? ¿ Porque era tierna y amable ? ¿Porque es la unica persona con la cual habla y ella es mas cercana con ella, pasando tiempo juntas en ves de que ella le tenga miedo y este callada? Esta ultima pregunta seria la mas aceptable.

Mientras Rushia se relajaba y seguia pensando, se podian oir ligeros pasos cerca de ella, si no estaba equivocada, es el sonido de la escalera cuando bajaban _"Deberia arrerglarla algun dia"_ Se dijo.

Era Hina que se la notaba aun cansada y con un pijama de Rushia que tenia guardado hace un par de años, toda la ropa que a Rushia ya no le queda ahora la usara Hina. . .Si. . .tambien la ropa interior menos el brasier, la diferencia del tamaño en las dos era notable. "Buenos dias Hina" dijo Rushia "Se nota que dormistes demaciado huh".

"B-buenos dias Rushia. . ." Bostezo la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos pero esta vez sin su gorrito de lana que tapaba sus orejas felinas, "¿ Parece que ya te sentis mas segura con respecto a ese problema felino,no ?" se levanto del sofa acercandose a la joven para solo darle palmaditas entre sus orejas, ya saben mostrandole algo de cariño de vez en cuando no es malo.

"S-solamente vos las podes ver por ahora. . .¿ A-aparte estando dentro de tu casa,no ? Obvio aun seguire usando el gorrito de lana para ambitos publicos y mucho menos la escuela. . .N-necesito tener mi propia privacidad y que no se me acerquen demaciados chicos. . .Si se llegan a enterar. . .C-creo que ya no podre estar tranquila y apenas podre respirar.

"Entiendo Hina, todo el mundo desea privacidad y en tu caso es muy especial ese tema. . .No todo el mundo es una o un Nekomimi y con el tema de que son muy populares y tiernos. . .Buenoooo creo que ya sabremos los resultados basados en los mangas y animes"

"S-si lose es por esa misma razon".

"Asi que bueno Hina. . .¿ Quieres hacer algo entretenido ? Podemos ir a una plaza que esta cerca de mi casa. Ademas estarias tomando algo de aire y conociendo un poco el lugar y las calles, tu ya sabes. . .el exterior". "Supongo que es una buena idea Rushia" se le acerco al sofa apoyandose al lado de Rushia.

"Eso si Hina. . .dame 30 minutos que me relajo y luego salimos,vale?" bostezo Rushia mientras Hina se tiraba en se sofa como si fuera un cama y dejandole poco lugar a Rushia. _"Aish Hina"_.

"D-descanza bien Rushia entonces" Se acurrucaba con Rushia usandola de "cama" . _"E-e-enserio?! Y-ya Rushia solo calmate y dile que tambien duerma",_ "H-h-hina mira que vos tambien podes descanzar si quieres" acoto Rushia.

"N-n-no gracias yo ya dormir suficiente por hoy. . .D-descuida duerme que te despierto cuando sean 30 minutos" . "O-okay. . .entonces confio en vos" y con esto Rushia se echo una siesta.

 _"D-debo. . .No frotar. . .S-su cabello! V-vamos lucha Hina! Lucha contra el impulso de acariciarla!"_ Se decia en su cabeza pero fue inutil, no importa cuanto luchaba al final termino acariciandola estando las dos en el sofa _"Q-q-que suave" ._

"Unyuuurrrghhhhhzzzzz" Se movio Rushia asustandola un poco a Hina haciendo que saque su mano y haciendo que se frote la cabeza "F-f-falsa alarma. . .E-eso estuvo cerca" y siguio rascandole de lo que quedaba del tiempo disponible.

40 minutos despues

"Rushia" la joven seguia en su sueño sin despertarla aun "Rushia" a pesar de que Hina decia su nombre otra vez no habia respuesta por parte de Rushia aun "Rushia despìerta!" esta vez le grito y sacudiendola haciendo que se caiga accidentalmente del sofa.

"Asdsaygfjsygfjsaf!" se desperto rapidamente levantando la cabeza mirando a todos los lados tratando de salir de su estado de cansancion. "Y-y-ya me desperte One. . .D-digo Hina!" frotandose los ojos y estirandose para aflojar sus musculos.

"Hina. . .¿ C-cuanto tiempo me dormir ? pregunto.

"U-umm. . .C-como 10 minutos Rushia" respondio la felina. "B-bueno. . .10 minutos mas 10 minutos menos no es tanto la diferencia. . .¿ O si ? C-como sea vamos Hina.

"Si" se dirigia a la puerta con Rushia a sus espaldas "¿ Hina no crees que te estas olvidando algo ?" le mostro su gorro de lana y lo comenzaba a girrar con un dedo "¿Oh acaso quieres que todos te miren con las orejas. . .Quieres eso no?.

"T-t-tienes razon Rushia, gracias por acerme acordar ese detalle" dicho esto Hina le agarro el gorrito de lana poniendoselo ocultando sus orejas felinas y salieron las dos de la casa. "Veamos. . .Supongo que podriamos ir a la plaza que esta cerca de aca" pensaba donde ir mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta la larga distancia entre ella y la joven.

Libero solo un pequeño suspiro sonriendole un poco "Hay Hina, Hina Hina Hina" se acerco a ella ofreciendole la mano "¿La timidez no se te va a ir tan facil,no?

"N-no es que sea timida solo que. . .aun no me acostumbro" Se avergonzaba la felina liberando un ligero tono rojo en sus cachetes "¿acostumbrada a?" pregunto Rushia a Hina mientras caminaban "S-s-supongo que a este estilo de vida. . .O-osea vivir de esta forma contigo se siente. . .R-raro pero bien"

"Lo mismo digo Hina. . .Lo mismo digo, a decir verdad algunas de las acciones que hago como cocinar para alguien, buscarle y comprarle ropa, salir a comprar con alguien tambien y entre otras cosas mas com darte mi cama para dormir y habitacion durmiendo conmigo, no creas que lo hago con todos mas bien sino fuera por vos jamas las haria en mi vida." explico.

El resto del dia a comparacion de los otros dos, estaba mas soleado, ya era hora de que el dia fuese asi de aceptable y lindo, almenos no se sentia tanto el clima "invernal". El tiempo para llegar fue solo de unos. . .30 minutos para ser exactos, la plaza era grande y se dividia en 3 sectores. El primero sector donde estaban los juegos como los columpios, amacas, sube y bajas, toboganes, entre otros artefactos mas de entretenimiento; El segundo sector era solo para descanzar con algunas sillas y mesas de cemento bajo un par de arboles y la ultima zona era un amplio sector para descanzar tambien con mas arboles y sombra pero se podia caminar, correr ya saben esas rutinas deportivas; obvio la plaza era solo para relajarse no es que Rushia llevo comida para Hina o para ella (no tenia planeado ese detalle tampoco), solo fueron a relajarse y hacer que Hina tome aire tambien y se relaje y se entretenga y pasar el tiempo las dos juntas en una plaza de . . .como para 15 o 20 personas si se llenaba aproximadamente.

"Eso que no haz visto mas plazas donde son mas grandes y con mas gente Hina" dijo Rushia poniendose debajo de un arbol y tirandose al suelo liberando un suspiro "Esto si se siente tan bien".

"S-s-si lose Rushia. . .Y si. . .Demaciada grande es la plaza" se cento al lado de la joven, "No creas eh visto mas grandes a lo largo de mi vida Hina, esto no se compara a las que vi" dio una pequeña risa _"mas importante. . .¿No tenes calor con ese gorrito?Siempre me dio curiosidad porque ahora mismo no hace tanto frio pero tampoco hace tanto calor"_ dijo en su cabeza.

"Y cuentame Hina. . .¿Que haces ustedes las felinas para divertirse?

"Ummm. . .Pues. . .al ser felina solemos jugar con bolas de lana, comer, dormir, jugar otra vez, obvio si la gente no estaria tan obsecionada con el genero de "Nekomimi" pero la gente de hoy en dia si econtrarian una como yo actuarian como si fuera algo de otro mundo, aunque lo sea, pero pasando los limites y sin pensar, no necesito CIENTOS de personas alrededor mio y que solo me admiren por lo que soy. . .C-con estar contigo ya soy feliz y tengo tranquilidad" La felina al notar lo que dijo en su ultima frase se cerro la boca con sus dos manos y se sonrojo un poco solo para darse cuenta de que Rushia estaba durmiendo como un tronco. . .literalmente.

"A-almenos no escucho lo que dije. . .¿E-e-enserio se durmio?" la sacudio un poco a la joven para que despierte.

"Unyuuunggghhh ¿Que pasa One?" sacudiendose los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que le dijo "Hermana menor" solo por el simple echo de que estaba cansada, "¿Dime que quieres?" bostezaba y se estiraba en el pasto como si fuera ella una felina tambien.

"¿Quieres hacer algo Rushia?" pregunto

"¿Como que Hina?"

"Pues. . .Comer, caminar, jugar, y-ya sabes cosas de "hermanas" y asi pasamos tiempo juntas"

Rushia libero un pequeño suspiro "Esta bien esta bien entiendo, ven vamos entonces" dicho esto se levanto la joven y se limpio algo de tierra que tenia en su ropa, agarrandole de la mano a su "hermana" para levantarla "Yaaay, alfin" se entusiasmaba un poco la felina mientras caminaban a la zona de juegos.

"Hina. . .Juzgando por tu reacion infantil pareciera que nunca fuistes a una plaza con juegos en tu vida. . .P-por cierto ten cuidado con tus orejas, no vaya a ser a que te emociones tanto y se te caiga el gorro de lana"

"Entendido Rushia" al llegar a la zona de juegos lo primero que hizo fue subirse a una amaca y se empujaba ella misma para ganar impulso hacia adelante y ir mas arriba. "Heh. . .ternutira" se dijo en voz baja la joven mientras la miraba como se divertia, a decir verdad. . .¿Porque hace mas acciones con ella si apenas se conocen solo tres dias? Tantas preguntas aun que nisiquiera se respondian. . .o ella podia responder. . .Como sea; Lo mas importante es. . . ¿Acaso esta joven tiene familia? Deberia tener no por cualquier entra a esta escuela sola porque si. . .Oh esperen. . Rushia si pudo.

"Rushia" talves la felina vivia sola como ella y no lo quiere decir.

"Rushia?" y ahi estaba Rushia pensando algun par de respuestas hundida en sus pensamiento

"Rushia!" le pego un grito a la joven haciendo que caiga a tierra.

"Huh, huh, huh. . .¿Q-q-que pasa Hina? ¿Da fug de que me perdi?" se rascaba su cabeza dando un suspiro

"Pues. .. te quedastes ahi parada in decir nada y estabas solo quieta"

"¿Enserio?. . .Vaya. . ."

"¿En que estabas pensando Rushia?" le pregunto la joven "Oh en nada. . .Solo cosas personales, privadas no la gran cosa, S-sigue divirtiendote" le dio una ligera sonrisa "O-o-okay"

Al terminar la felina de divertirse se bajo de la amaca y se acerco a ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro "¿V-vamos a casa?"

"El dia si que paso rapido y ya es tarde. . .Bueno no taaan tarde pero digamos que son como las 4:00pm. . .momento. . . ¿Cuantas horas estamos aca? okay perdimos la nocion del tiempo pero no importa Hina, miralo al lado positivo, te divertistes, estuvimos juntas y lo mas importante es que tomastes aire fresco" miro los alrededores al notar que habia tambien poca gente comparado cuando llegaron , pero como dice el dicho -el tiempo pasa volando cuando no haces nada. . .o es cuando haces algo interesando. . .ni modo cualquiera de las dos es lo mismo. "Un momento. . ." se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle "OH MIERDA! LA TAREA DE ARTE! NOOOOO!" se agarro la cabeza y entro en un estado de desesperacion "B-b-bueno. . .A-a-almenos se que es para el viernes. . .P-pero igual!"

"Ya ya ya Rushia, permiteme ayudarte con esa tarea cuando podamos, ¿Entendido?" Dijo Hina mientras le frotaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla _"¿Q-q-que haces Hina? ¿P-p-porque esto se siente. . .tan. . .bien?"_ comenzaba a cerrar los ojos al sentir esa sensacion que sienten los gatos por unos minutos. "Y-y-ya Hina, ya puedes parar" le bajo la mano a Hina y la detuvo "Suficiente por hoy volvamos ya a casa"

"Entendido Rushia"; ahora si, sin mas preambulos las dos salieron de la plaza dirigiendose devuelta a casa. "Y dime Hina ¿Que te parecio? Almenos ya te empezas a abrir un poco, conociendo lugares nuevos y te divertis un poco tambien" dijo Rushia

"Me parecio bastante entretenido y interesante el lugar. . .L-lastima que no pudistes jugar conmigo pero lo que importa es que estuvimos juntas un buen rato"

"Neeeh yo solamente vine a este lugar para hacerte compania y que te entretengas un poco. . .Yo. . .no soy de divertirme mucho Hina"

"¿Porque lo dices?" le pregunto.

"Sinceramente nose Hina. . .Han pasado muchos años que vengo haciendo la misma rutina y como que me comenzaba a olvidar lo que era la diversion y entretenerme. . .Estudio, colegio, mas estudio y tareas se vuelven muy molestas en la vida de uno que tenes que sacrificar algo para poder diliar con esos asuntos. . .Aparte sumale que mi comportamiento es muy serio para ser "divertida" o mostrarme alegre fuera de mi casa, osea en lugares publicos. Tu me entiendes almenos" le explicaba cada detalle mientras se acercaban a su casa.

"Ya veo. . .¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que volvieras a cambiar o ser un poco mas "divertida"?

"Pues, en realidad las hay pero es algo dificil. . .soy asi hace un par de varios años y sumale que me autodenominaba, por lo tanto sera dificil si queres que cambie. . .Obvio aun se puede"

"Y ultima. . .¿T-t-te puedo llamar Onee-San o Onee-Chan?. . Claro s-si es que no te molesta o importa" se le podia notar un gran sonrojado en la cara de la felina, vaya ni siquiera era necesario verla para saber lo sonrojada que estaba

"¿Are? ¿Hina sabes que significan esas palabras almenos,no?"

"S-s-si! Onee es para hermana mayor y One es para la hermana menor por o tanto me tendrias que decir One-San o simplemente Hina-San si te sentis mas comodo. . .O-o-olvidalo mejor supongo que me apresure demaciado"

"Ummm. . ." se quedo pensandolo "Esta bien puedes llamarme de ahora en adelante Onee-San o Chan o como quieras por mi esta bien" le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en su cabeza suspirando _"Asi que ahora soy "Hermana" mayor de Hina y ella mi "Hermana" menor. . .¿Okay que sigue ahora?"_

"G-gracias Ru- di-digo Onee-San" le agradecia timidamente.

"No hay de que Hi- digo One-San, no hay de que" una vez de decidirse sus nuevos nombres familiares solo tardaron como 15 o 20 minutos para llegar a casa.

"Alfin weon y la wea cuantica. . .okya. . .Hina yo me ire al baño a limpiarme si quieres ve a la habitacion o haz lo que quieras,supongo" al decir esto entro en el baño dejandola a la felina sola "O-okay".

Mientras tanto Rushia en el baño limpiandose la cara _"Asi que. . .ahora tengo una "hermana"_ se miraba al espejo sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo _"Pero. . .¿Porque? Si ni siquiera me conoce realmente. . .¿sera porque soy accesible? Neeeh ni yo me la creo esa. . .¿Sera por algo familar? Tampoco eso. . .¿Es porque tenemos cosas en comun?"_ se quedo callada al pensar esa pregunta _"Eso es lo que mas me asusta. . .¿Que es lo que le habra sufrido a esta niña?"_ una vez limpia salio del baño y se dirigia a la habitacion donde estaba su nueva Hermana.

"¿One?" Y ahi estaba. . .su nueva hermana que al mismo tiempo era una Felina durmiendo en su cama, "Ya fue" Rushia sin pensarlo dos veces se acosto en su cama suavemente no intentandola despertarla y acurrucandola en sus brazos _"Las cosas que hago por ella"_

 _"¿Supongo que voy a sufrir el infierno mañana el lunes,no? Pero almenos estoy segura de una cosa por hoy. . ."_

 _". . .Almenos ya tengo algo por que luchar"_ y con esto se durmio con ella, las dos acurrucadas en los brazos de cada una y en las sabanas.


End file.
